robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Splinter
'''Splinter' was a wheelchair motor-powered robot from Norwich, built by Team Ivanhoe. It featured a welded steel frame, aluminium checker-plate armour, high traction tyres driven by Bosch motors, a shield-like scoop and side-mounted axes for grasping opponents. It entered in Series 4, defeating the seeded Killerhurtz and Eric to reach the Series Semi-Finals, where it was ripped to pieces by the previous runners-up Hypno-Disc. Splinter was rebuilt and entered Extreme 1 and Series 5, where the team reshaped the scoop into more of a shovel, made it speedier at 15 mph and more controllable and installed a uni-directional axe along with new grabbing arms, both pneumatically powered but with no real offensive capabilities. It helped defeat Hypno-Disc in the first annihilator of Extreme 1, where it placed third, before fighting in Series 5, and being flipped out of the arena by eventual runners-up Bigger Brother - making Splinter the first seed to fall to the flipper of Joe Watts. In Series 2, the team competed with the slightly less successful Ivanhoe. Splinter was originally going to be entered in Series 3, but failed to qualify, as it was underweight. The team also failed to qualify for the same series with Ivanhoe 2. Splinter was also entered into the Sixth Wars, but failed to qualify after losing to 259 in the qualifiers. After the Sixth Wars, Splinter was sold to the Dutch/Belgian team, Team RCC. Team RCC entered the robot, largely unchanged, for the Seventh Wars, but it failed to qualify again. Robot History Series 4 Splinter's first round melee battle for the Fourth Wars saw it go up against Small Torque and the number 31 seeds Centurion. In the battle, Centurion was first to attack, lifting up Splinter, but not enough to tip it over. Small Torque then got underneath Splinter, but could not flip it either. Without warning, Centurion stopped moving. Splinter and Small Torque continued to grapple, but it was unnecessary, as they were both through to the second round of the heat. In the heat semi-final, Splinter was drawn up against Killerhurtz, the other seeded robot in this heat. Killerhurtz was clearly the quicker machine of the two, but had no response when Splinter got around to its side, and trapped it in its claws. Killerhurtz eventually broke free, but couldn't get into position to use its axe on Splinter. Splinter grabbed Killerhurtz again and shoved it around a bit more, and when Killerhurtz broke free, it mistakenly drove into Shunt's CPZ. Shunt axed Killerhurtz and lifted it with its scoop, and when it let go, the 16th seeds then became stuck in forward gear. Killerhurtz drove straight into the arena side wall, where it was deemed immobile. In the Heat Final, Splinter faced Eric. Eric came in on the attack, but could not get underneath Splinter and flip it over. Splinter eventually grabbed Eric and pushed in into the CPZ, where Shunt axed and lifted Eric. Splinter pushed it around some more, and then had a momentary scare when its claw got stuck in a hole in the arena side wall, but it managed to free itself. Eric then flipped Splinter onto its side, but Splinter used one of its arms to self-right. For the remainder of the match, Splinter grabbed Eric in its claws, and pushed it around the arena. The judges had to decide the heat winner, and they ruled in favour of Splinter. Splinter received a death sentence in the Semi-Finals when it was paired with the number 2 seeds Hypno-Disc in its first round battle. Splinter started well, ramming straight into the disc of Hypno-Disc, and held a surprising resistance against the second seed in the opening moments. Despite running into the side wall and taking a slam from the disc, Splinter fought back and rammed Hypno-Disc into the side wall, stopping the disc and allowing Dead Metal to catch it. However, all changed when Hypno-Disc's weapon tore off the scoop entirely. Splinter's innards were hanging out, but Hypno-Disc wasn't finished. It continued attacking, ripping away Splinter's shell from the front and left sides, and then dislodging most of Splinter's internals. Splinter lost all movement, so the house robots took over, doing very little damage compared to what Hypno-Disc's disc had already done. For the piece de resistance, Sir Killalot picked up the carcass of Splinter, spun it in circles, and then let it fly. Splinter landed upside down in pieces, before being picked up again by Sir Killalot and dropped into the Pit. This was arguably the most violent match ever in Robot Wars, and was named as such in the Ultimate Guide. Extreme 1 Splinter was completely rebuilt after its run-in with Hypno-Disc, but its only appearance in first series of Extreme was in the first Annihilator of the series. However, it first had to qualify by winning its Mayhem qualifier up against Killertron and Aggrobot 3. In this battle, all three competitor robots began by dodging around each other. Suddenly, Splinter was caught side-on by Aggrobot 3, and flipped over by its lifter. Splinter was then grappled by Dead Metal, still upside down, however, Aggrobot's lifter was stuck in place, and as its wheels were up off the ground, Aggrobot 3 couldn't move. As Aggrobot 3 was counted out, Splinter finally found its feet and self-righted using its axe weapon. However, one of Splinter's grabbing arms was knocked slightly out of place and the robot was unable to travel in a straight line. Despite this, Splinter very controversially won the mayhem after Killertron was suddenly picked up by Sir Killalot and dumped into the Pit of Oblivion, despite it being nowhere near a CPZ. In the First Annihilator, Splinter saw itself go up against X-Terminator, Arnold A. Terminegger, Thermidor 2, Hypno-Disc and Pussycat. In the first round, Splinter didn't really get involved in the battle until it came up from behind Thermidor 2, axing its top, and slamming the lobster robot into an unoccupied CPZ. This immobilised Thermidor 2, and Splinter then joined X-Terminator in axing down on the limping Hypno-Disc. However, Thermidor 2 was then counted out, and cease was called, putting Splinter through to the second round of the annihilator. In the second round, Splinter grabbed Pussycat and pushed it around, while the other two axe-wielding robots took on Hypno-Disc. All five met in the centre of the arena, and Splinter and X-Terminator axed Hypno-Disc some more. Splinter once again grabbed and shoved Pussycat, and then used its arms and axe on Hypno-Disc. X-Terminator then stopped moving, and was counted out. In the third round, Hypno-Disc had technical difficulties, again, and never achieved mobility after one clash with Arnold A. Terminegger. As the pit release button was pressed, Pussycat lined up Hypno-Disc to pit it, but as Pussycat faced side-on to Hypno-Disc, Splinter pushed Pussycat into Hypno-Disc, pitting the robot who had torn it apart in Series 4. Splinter carried on to pit Pussycat as well, but Pussycat did survive for the fourth round of the annihilator with Arnold A. Terminegger and Splinter. In the fourth round, Splinter employed its usual tactic of grabbing Pussycat, but Pussycat was able to push back. The three competitor robots then danced around each other for a while, with Splinter managing to land its axe on Pussycat a couple times. However, Pussycat managed to hit Splinter's rear with its spinning blade weapon, immobilising Splinter completely. This was very badly timed for Splinter, as after receiving a few more slices from Team Cold Fusion's machine, Pussycat's blade broke off after toppling over onto its side after colliding with Arnold A. Terminegger. Splinter was then counted out by the Refbot, and flipped by the arena floor flipper. Cease was then called, and Splinter was eliminated from the annihilator. Series 5 Splinter returned for the Fifth Wars seeded number 17, a very low seeding for a Semi-Finalist from the previous wars. In its first round battle, Splinter was drawn up against V.I.P.E.R. 01. In this battle, Splinter used its grabbing arms to grab V.I.P.E.R. 01 by the side, allowing it to inflict damage with the axe while avoiding V.I.P.E.R. 01's spinning blade weapon. V.I.P.E.R. 01 was moving sluggishly because of its batteries being down on power. Splinter dragged its opponent across Shunt's CPZ, allowing the House Robot to axe holes into the unseeded machine's top. Splinter then placed V.I.P.E.R. 01 onto the flame pit, before cease was called for the battle to go to a judges' decision, which predictably went in favour of Splinter, putting Splinter through to the next round of the Heat. Splinter's second round battle saw it go up against Bigger Brother. In this battle, Splinter was immediately flipped onto its side by Bigger Brother, but successfully used its side grabbing arms to self-right (which brought joy to the team, as this had never worked anywhere but the arena). However, Bigger Brother then returned and flipped Splinter onto its back and got the seeded machine stuck against the arena side wall. Bigger Brother then followed up this attack by flipping Splinter out of the arena, eliminating it from the competition. This was Splinter's last appearance on the televised show. Results |} Splinter v Orac.jpg|Splinter fighting Orac's Revenge at a live event in 2000 SPLINTERremains.png|Splinter completely destroyed after its battle with Hypno-Disc in Series 4 Team ivanhoe.JPG|Team Ivanhoe with Splinter in Series 5 Splinterseries7.png|Splinter as part of Team RCC in the pits in the Series 7 Qualifiers Splinter_nowdays.jpg|Splinter today Wins/Losses *Wins: 8 *Losses: 3 Series Record *Series 1: Did not enter *Series 2: Entered with Ivanhoe *Series 3: Failed to qualify and also failed to qualify with Ivanhoe 2 *Series 4: Semi-Finals, Round 1 *Series 5: Heat, Round 2 *Series 6: Failed to qualify *Series 7: Failed to qualify as a member of Team RCC *2016 Series: Did not enter Outside Robot Wars After Robot Wars ended, Team RCC continued fighting with Splinter at live events, but eventually the robot was retired due to being too badly damaged. Trivia *In both of its appearances in the main competition, Splinter competed in Heat I. *All of Splinter's losses on Robot Wars involved a robot that came 2nd in the Main Competition. Category:UK Series competitors Category:UK Semi-Finalists Category:Series 5 Seeds Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena Category:Robots that debuted in Series 4 Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots from Norfolk Category:Robots Profiled in the Ultimate Guide Category:Robots with Spiked Axes/Picks Category:Robots which are still competing today Category:Robots to defeat a seed Category:Robots to appear in Battle Cards Pack 1 Category:Robots whose final appearance saw them thrown Out of the Arena Category:Robots Featured in the Robot Wars Fun Fax